1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to the management of cords. More specifically, it relates to the management of electrical cords connected to devices not equipped with a means for organizing and storing the electrical cords connected to said devices.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There are many electronic devices that require electrical cords and yet fail to include a means for organizing and storing their respective electrical cords when the devices are not in use. These cords can become tangled or are left in a messy heap, which can be a tripping hazard. Some attempt to wrap the electrical cord around the object itself, but the cord rarely remains securely wrapped.
Accordingly, what is needed is a versatile cord management device that can be attached to nearly any object and provides a structure for securely restraining an electrical cord and the cord's plug. However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the field of this invention how the shortcomings of the prior art could be overcome.
All referenced publications are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Furthermore, where a definition or use of a term in a reference, which is incorporated by reference herein, is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate disclosure of the invention, Applicant in no way disclaims these technical aspects, and it is contemplated that the claimed invention may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.
The present invention may address one or more of the problems and deficiencies of the prior art discussed above. However, it is contemplated that the invention may prove useful in addressing other problems and deficiencies in a number of technical areas. Therefore, the claimed invention should not necessarily be construed as limited to addressing any of the particular problems or deficiencies discussed herein.
In this specification, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge, or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned.